The lance head of a traditional lance used for an oxygen bottom blowing copper smelting furnace has an outer tube, an inner tube and a multi-layer tube. The outer tube is fitted over the inner tube, and a fluid outlet end of the lance head in the inner tube is fitted over a multi-layer tube. The peripheral wall of each layer of the multi-layer tube has several grooves spaced apart along a circumferential direction and in communication along a longitudinal direction, so that an outer channel is formed between outer and inner tubes, while inner channels are formed by an inner channel's cavity and grooves in each layer of the multi-layer tube.
The above-mentioned traditional lance head is made by fitting a tube over another one, so the concentricity of tubes cannot be guaranteed, leading to nonuniform areas of air channels and uneven air spraying which may affect the spraying. In addition, since the gas is distributed at an end away from the lance head, the resistance will be rather large and the loss of gas supply pressure is also large, so energy consumption increases.